eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
Lore The Age of the Mystarchs Knowledge of arcane magic and the eventual rise of magical study came from ancient druids. Shortly after treekin imparted their knowledge of druidism to the rest of the beasts, some noticed that there were sources of power outside of the gifts from Gaia. These first mages had very little power, compared to the arts that druids could manifest. The most potent spells they could manifest were a few colorful sparks or a slight chilling of the skin. This changed with the discovery of the Mysterium Primordial, or rather, a couple of pages from the manuscript. By decoding ancient secrets from these scrolls, the Badarians quickly rose to a magically gifted race. Magical universities sprang up across Europe, as acquiring more and more of the forgotten pages became an international craze. Amongst those who sought the scraps of the Mysterium Primordial, eight Beasts rose to prominence. They became known as the Mystarchs. These eight magic-workers became specialists in one sort of magic, and were known worldwide for their awe-inspiring power. Through intense study of the pages they possessed, the Mystarchs came to the conclusion that the original, complete Mysterium Primordial was meant to be used in conjunction with the Enigma Primal, a sort of index for the magical powers and arcane mysteries contained within the pages. Acquiring the Engima Primal became top priority among them, and spent immense time and resources to tracking it down. The roots of the world tree Yggdrasil proved to be prime territory: it was discovered that its roots burrow down into underrealms, to which the great portal-weaver Jezebel could open up pathways. Through much consternation, they had believed to have struck gold: a portal to a rotting, diseased realm inhabited by moving shadows and alien whispers. Deep within the realm lay the Enigma Primal, but when Al-Idrisi took the scraps of parchment, they were beset upon by the Shadow Leigon. The two Mystarchs barely escaped and retreated to the Mysterium's Stronghold in the Alpine Forests. There it was discovered that the Enigma Primal was missing the very first page, and thus worse than useless: to read its codex without the first page risked insanity. While the rest of the Mysterium did all they could to study the Shadow Leigon, Zahhak tried to read from the incomplete Enigma Primal, and was subsequently driven mad. It took the other seven Mystarchs to subdue him, and imprison him beneath their stronghold until they could find a cure for his insanity. Sixteen years later, however, Jezebel made a discovery: Zahhak, sitting lucidly and speaking rationally to her. Zahhak united the Mystarchs, then set about to uniting the Beast Nations into one solidified group to fight off the oncoming threat of the Shadow Leigon. Many nations balked at the idea of being put under the Mysterium's yoke. When a copy of the first page was found in the nation of Kathmand, in the form of an ancient prophecy, the resultant powers and knowledge were enough to cow even the most noble of leaders, and cement their power over lesser beasts. It was during this time that Tarchon created the Anura as a slave race, and positioned himself as their god. (( This page is incomplete. It will be completed when time allows.) Famous Mages Category:Classes